Recent research on chemicals found in the cerebrospinal fluid of psychiatrically ill patients indicates their importance in the normal and abnormal functioning of the brain. Research has been expanded to include comparison of CNS compounds found in the CSF, plasma and urine in patients suffering from panic disorders, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, eating disorders and normal controls.